


计划性犯罪

by kiyomiNK



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomiNK/pseuds/kiyomiNK
Summary: 至缀交往前提。放飞自我之作。
Relationships: 茅崎至/皆木缀
Kudos: 5





	计划性犯罪

皆木缀缓缓睁开眼睛，昏暗的环境并没有给眼睛造成多大负担。他忍不住嘤咛出声。头有点痛，喉咙像火烧一样，身体很热很重……这是在哪？发生了什么？  
昏沉的大脑被突然出现在眼前放大的俊脸吓得清醒不少，那双带着笑意和情欲的桃色眼睛更是再熟悉不过——  
“い、至さん？”

——难怪身体这么重。  
茅崎至整个人压在缀身上。缀这才发觉身下的异样，垂下眼睛看去，只一眼，本就潮红的脸更是仿佛能滴出血来。  
为什么他会赤裸着下身被至压在沙发上，分身还湿漉漉地挺立着被至握在手中？！

“终于醒了啊，綴——”看着恋人先是呆然再是惊讶最后简直要烧起来的样子，至笑得愉悦，握着缀前端的手还不忘恶作剧般地用大拇指轻按两下铃口，快感立刻冲上缀的身体，缀发觉自己现在敏感异常。  
“至さん你在干什么！快放开我……”缀挣扎着想推开至，却发现自己浑身瘫软不得一丝力气，再加上自己的脆弱还被禁锢在至的手中，那点力不从心的小抵抗毫无作用，在至看来说不定倒是情趣。看着自己如此狼狈，至却一副气定神闲的样子，缀愈发气恼，瞪过去的眼神却凌厉不起来，落在至的眼中说是万种风情也不为过。

“反抗可不对哦，这明明是綴主·动·要·求的。”故意在某些字眼上加了重音，果不其然看到缀讶异慌乱地瞪大眼，至的笑意更深。  
“骗人……”虽然嘴上不甘示弱，但眼下这个状况，缀其实心里也没底。他是真的记不清了。明明……是和大家聚在一起给至过生日的。大人组喝酒喝得开心，学生组自然是喝果汁。缀想单独和至碰杯时，至却拿走了他的果汁，换了一杯酒到他手里。  
“今天我生日，綴来喝点不一样的吧。”

虽然很想吐槽这两件事没有任何关系，但缀知道今天的话至一定会以恋人名义冲他撒娇，两个人的关系在MANKAI姑且还算是秘密，缀可不想就这样暴露，反正他还有正当理由。  
“至さん知道我才19岁吧？”  
“嗯，很快也要变大人了，在那之前要好好为成为一个优秀的大人做准备吧？”  
缀只觉得至的眼睛中写满了一个词——忽悠。  
“谁规定优秀的大人就必须得喝酒的，说到底变成至さん这样的大人也不太妙……呃……”结果还是不小心吐槽了。看着至受伤的表情，虽然知道那绝对是装出来的，缀还是有些不忍，毕竟是恋人的生日……所以之后被至灌酒也是无可奈何的事。缀的记忆从这里开始变得模糊，难道真是自己酒后乱性……

——酒什么的，果然碰不得啊！

至欣赏着缀纠结的可爱表情，让人不由得想捉弄。握着缀前端的手已经放开，但还是牢牢压制着他的身体。  
至坏笑了一下，只可惜缀此时还沉浸在自己的回想中，完全没有注意到。  
至“啾”地亲了一下缀的脸颊让他回神，继续说道：“没想到綴的酒量这么差啊，那么快就醉了，不停喊热，还一个劲儿地往我身上扑……”

当然，这只是至趁着缀不明真相，抓住一切机会编造虚假事实。喝醉不假，但缀的酒品还不错，只是第一次醉酒自然是难受的。至表示还是高中生的碓冰真澄没法照顾缀，由此为借口把缀带回自己的房间。

至让缀躺在沙发上，准备先给缀倒点水。不知道是不是明白两个人现在是在至的房间独处，缀不再像刚刚那么安静，一把拉住至的衬衫下摆阻止他离开。至低头看去，缀英眉微皱，翠绿色的瞳孔因醉意带着雾气，脸被酒精烧成漂亮的玫瑰色，扯着T恤的领口哼了一声：  
“热……”  
迷离的眼神伴着含糊的低喃，呼出的气息都满是引诱的味道，明明长着一张纯洁的脸，此时此刻却显得淫乱非常，这种反差萌让至瞬间失了理智。

——酒什么的，还真是好东西♪

粗暴地吻上缀柔软的双唇，毫不怜惜地舔舐啃咬，至极力索取缀口中的甜蜜。两个人口中的酒味混在一起，比任何酒精都要醉人。缀没力气抵抗，被迫地唇齿纠缠，只能发出低低的呻吟。  
“嗯……唔……”  
呼吸被掠夺，疯狂地让人窒息，缀不由得抵住至的胸口推拒，至依依不舍地离开，任缀闭着眼睛喘息，意犹未尽地舔舔被自己吻得红肿的薄唇。

可没想到，或许是酒精和缺氧的双重作用，缀居然就这样闭着眼睛睡了过去。  
感受到缀的呼吸开始变得均匀，至哭笑不得。  
不过，反正本来就是计划性犯罪，至当然不会甘心在这个时候就此收手。

舔着缀饱满的耳垂，至故意将热气喷洒在缀的颈间，被骚扰了睡眠，缀皱皱眉。  
“綴不拒绝的话，我可要继续了哦。”欺负缀根本无法拒绝，至迫不及待地品尝起他的美妙。  
脱掉缀的T恤，至爱怜地吻着线条优美的脖颈，精致的锁骨，诱人的乳首……此时的缀如罂粟般让人欲罢不能。用心照顾着熟知的每一个敏感点，时重时轻地啃咬惹来缀的轻颤。缀的反应让至很满意，他含住一边的乳首吮吸，又用手玩弄另一边，直到两边都充血变硬。至又顺着曲线向下抚摸，摩擦着腰侧和腹部。

——不给点刺激是不会乖乖醒来呢。  
至握住缀的分身，开始用手激烈地上下套弄，感受着缀的分身在手里变大变硬，至贴在缀耳边低声唤着：  
“綴，綴。”

于是便有了开头那一幕。

***

“綴全都忘了的话，咱们重温一遍怎么样？”  
至说着，眯起眼睛像猫一样伸出舌头舔了舔缀的下唇。  
缀没有反应。

“居然还在当机。”至惩罚性地稍加用力撸了一下缀的分身，欲望本就蓄势待发，刚刚被束缚，醒来又不得已忍耐许久，缀终于忍不住射了精，精液染上至的手和自己的腹部。  
“啊——唔……”刚要喊出的呻吟又被湿热的唇瓣堵住吞咽下去，至灵活的舌头探入缀口中，捉住无处可逃的舌头激烈翻搅。口腔里满是粘热潮湿的气息，舌尖纠缠，分开，连着银丝，又纠缠在一起。再推拒就显得矫情了。缀在心里默默叹了口气，主动环上至的后颈，方便至加深这个吻。

一番纠缠后，至退出舌头，目光灼灼地盯着缀，炽热得简直能把他烫伤，明明不是第一次做这些事，缀还是害羞起来，接着又想起什么，不满地说：“为什么只有我一个人脱光？不公平。”  
至哈哈笑起来：“那綴也帮我脱了吧。”说着便握住缀的手拉到自己胸前。缀迟疑了一下，至故意把脸凑近：“怎么，綴是在欲拒还迎？”近距离看着恋人俊美的脸，冲击感还是挺强烈的，虽说谐谑的表情在缀看来完全是挑衅。缀瞪了至一眼，终于伸手扯住至的衬衫，一粒一粒解开扣子。至耐心等着，时不时亲亲捏捏，干扰缀的动作。缀脱掉至的衬衫，又示意至起身去解他的裤子。缀这才发现至其实也早已兴奋起来，忍不住又红了脸，有些颤抖地脱下至的内裤，至的分身立刻精神奕奕地跳出来，缀不自觉地咽了咽口水。

至看着缀羞赧却无意识渴望的眼神，这种反差萌也太犯规了！火热的身体不由分说把缀压回沙发上，吻像雨点般落下，宣布所有权般地烙下只属于自己的印记。  
但清醒后的缀依旧没那么大胆，毕竟不是在love hotel，被听到就不好玩了。他可不想被古市左京丢出去……所以即使至百般挑逗，他还是压抑着不发出声音。

缀不知道自己隐忍的模样却让至越发兴奋。

“綴要放轻松啊。”耳边是因情欲而沙哑的低沉嗓音，缀看着至满是欲望的眼神禁不住一阵颤抖。  
带电的手指从胸前一路滑到身后，在后穴周围慢慢摩擦，然后小心地探进一根手指。  
“嗯……”后庭被侵入的感觉还是很刺激，缀有些不适地并紧双腿蜷缩起来，却被至强硬地分开。至摸索着寻找那微突的一点，手指在狭窄的甬道内旋转进出，透明的体液随着深深浅浅的动作流出。缀的喘息愈盛，至满意地笑着增加手指，被温热肠包裹的感觉很好，只是想进入缀体内的快感，灼热的硬挺便又忍不住胀大几分。

“綴很喜欢我这么做吧？”  
“不……不是……嗯……”  
故意用语言刺激着本就羞耻的缀。缀混乱地摇着头，身体的反应却骗不了人，手指在体内摩擦抽动的感觉很舒服，却不满足。缀忍不住攀上至的肩膀，腰无意识地向上抬，迎合着至的动作轻摇。恋人得了趣，至的动作也不由得激烈起来。  
“啊——”手指接二连三地侵入，触碰到某一点时，缀的身体猛地弹了一下，随后又脱力似的软下来。

“找到好地方了。”

缀盈满雾气的绿眸看着至，体内的手指随即对着那点猛攻起来——  
“啊啊——不、不要……いたる、さ……唔……”脆弱的一点被毫不留情地按压，太过刺激的感觉惹得缀叫出声来。缀用手捂住嘴，想让呻吟声不那么明显。  
至忽然拔出手指，突如其来的空虚感袭遍全身，缀忍不住蹭了蹭至：“不要……”  
不满足，很不满足。

“这样任性地不清不楚，我可不知道綴到底想要什么啊？”至说着，还坏心地抚弄缀再次挺立起来的分身。  
“啊……”缀气愤地瞪着至，无奈主导权不在自己手里。  
“綴告诉我，到底要我怎么做？”  
缀心里十分矛盾。  
“算了，綴不想说，那我折中一下好了。”至说着，一把拉起缀和自己换了个位置。等缀回过神来，他已经双腿打开坐在至的腹部了。换他俯视至的笑脸，缀再次有点发懵。

——该、该不会……

至伸出手摸摸缀的脸：“綴自己坐上来。”  
“——”  
“我不知道綴想要我怎么做，綴又说不出口，那只好让綴自己来了。”当然，还可以好好欣赏缀各种诱人的表情。  
至说着，从沙发的垫子下面奇迹般地摸出一个安全套塞到缀手中。缀瞪大眼睛一时语塞。  
这个体位，让缀更能感受到至硕大灼热的硬挺。至不紧不慢地摩擦着缀，被弄得又痒又空虚，缀的理智快要崩塌。  
深深地吸了一口气，缀终于缓缓起身，把安全套套在至的分身上，然后握着抵住自己的后穴，犹豫着没有坐下去，抬头看见至在微笑，缀忽然觉得自己上当了。  
“綴，我爱你。”说出这句话的同时，至握着缀的腰，一个挺身进入缀的体内。

“啊啊——”突然的进入让缀忘我地叫出来，这样的姿势让至的欲望深深压进来，用力撞击到缀最敏感的那一点。火热的分身是手指不能比的粗壮，很痛，缀不自觉流下泪水。至满足地叹了口气，缀体内的热度与柔软让他难以自制，额头渗出汗水，若不是疼惜缀，他早就开始肆意律动。  
“嗯……綴，你里面好紧好热……”  
“痛……”缀眉头紧皱，手颤抖着撑在至腹部，靠至扶着他的腰才不至于倒下。至玩弄着缀的乳首和分身转移他的注意力，好让他放松下来。缀觉得自己适应了些，便开始尝试着自己动作。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
缀小声呻吟着，快感逐渐累积，腰慢慢失了力气，速度也慢了下来，至突然开始挺腰大力抽送，快感瞬间爆发，保存体力的至激烈地动作着，带出缀越来越无法抑制的喘息呻吟。  
“慢点、い、たる、さ……等等……啊……”  
“綴……”  
“至さん、至さん……啊，不行，啊啊——”  
两个人都到达了极限，缀一阵颤抖，精液喷涌而出，体内紧紧地一缩，让至的欲望也攀升至顶峰，至挺腰一声低吼，跟着射了精。

***

翌日清晨。  
伏见臣端着刚刚热好的吐司啧啧称奇。  
至难得早起，神清气爽地吃着早餐，还留出一份，看样子是准备带回房间。  
另一边，宿醉的缀缩在至的床上捂着头哼哼，头好痛，身体某些难以言明的部位也好痛。  
缀决定，以后再也不要喝酒了。

——今天的MANKAI，还是这么和平啊。

The End.


End file.
